


Ooh-sweet pastry, you're just so goddess like that...!

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Clannad
Genre: !!!!, By the power of Christ invested in me, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Give you cavities, I mean I totally get why but ughgh! too much to explain, I swear, Idk why but I ship em like hell!, In a bad mood? Suicidal because you read some angst? Not much longer, Sunohara needs more love damnit!, They need more fics!, Think of it as an early Valentine's fic, This will make you smile till your teeth fall off!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Give You Diabetes, Will brighten up your day, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, bout to make 'em RIIIICH!, fangirl squealz!, like a 1000, make some trips to the dentist!, these two will be the death of me, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: You’re such an angel like that, you know, such a sweet pastry from the heavens with your chocolate brown hair and your big-doe eyes.BA-DUMP.BA-DUMP.





	Ooh-sweet pastry, you're just so goddess like that...!

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't part of the plan today. It kinda-sorta just happened.  
-Recommend listening to: After the rain by Yanagi Nagi

It’s only when the starkey-sun splays itself across the baby-blue sky and the light gleams on your pearly-white teeth that I realize how beautiful you are when you smile or that I love you. _I do. I do. I do...!_

You’re the perfect angel you know, a sweet pastry from the heavens with your chocolate brown hair and your big-doe eyes. I can almost feel the warmth of your caramel skin-_ ooo-ahhh- _ wrap around me _ ohsosoftsoftsoftly - _ never let go. Feel the soft lines of your hands in mine-a quick squeeze so I know you’re real(-because you’re just so goddess like that, just so- _ oh _).

_“Nagisa…” _Your name melts on my tongue like candy in the sticky, summer heat-stuck to the pages of a forgotten book. "_Be mine?” _

Your lips are as sugar-gold and pinkpink_pink _ as the surrounding sakura trees against my own mouth. It’s made of hopes and dreams and a few of my other favorite things. (Who knew you could be so straight-forward? Not that I'm complaining!)

You smell like the roses adorning your cheeks and cinnamon.

And I have my answer._“I-I-I-”_

Falling for your siren-esque voice, we kiss again by the school gates where everyone gapes in awe-but I’m the one to move this time.

_ BA-DUMP.BA-DUMP._

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo whadda ya think?!


End file.
